digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Elements
Vaccine, Data and Virus That this was ours before, could you know about this planet taken surely every once in ours before, that one type in tehse does not exclude the other, and that elementals could be these surest forms or that of the digimon deva, but surely taken back inside these changing courses ever more to know about these worlds, and that you could know of Tsukaimon, could this be sharing what TK could learn about schangings back inside this moplde, but that Patamon was Data type, with these access vaccine elements, but that he could change form, was obvious, and is an adaptable lifeform, surely ever on in tu before that he could just rebirth and set these classes to this other aspect of ours more in these worlds in life. To understand a vaccine digimon, one could forget what virus means at all, or surely, that we'd cover VIRUS type digimon, first, but that this wasn't gone before that this inside my aspects in changing, these worlds, surely this dark type could be better off in knowing more about this blakened spire, surely there could be more to what viral means, and like no digimon has to wonder at its humanity, or whether they are called human, because in the digital universe, even monster means nothing like what it could mean in some old world, changing verses, and that this was true of Virus, was always so, and surely more that this infectious energy protocol to aspect these ghosting forms and seek the sahdow'd shades beneath earth and off nninto lights, but that theirs was surely dyed, and that Vaccine digimon could change their aspects to Data, to change about certain levels with Virus digimon, but that you could forget this in helping also, these are usually elemental, certainly, into a kung fu prowess for any living organism, and that you thought a digimon never changed his stripes, was insane, but these worlds could leave us behind, but that you could know, absorbing sunlight, dyes the skin, gives you color, and you could fade from Virus to Data, surely, then unto Vaccine, for that the sun itself bleaches not, but that you absorb these Vaccine elements, and so surely could you dwell in these unlit fields and caves, but that this was a suresst time to note the Underworld planet aspekt of the digimon universe, that there are 7, but that Hades is credited not, but surely did in fact, only get called Hades because he built the digimon underwrold, in ghostly circumstances, there tu by and bury a pumpkin, but that this was shared, in knowing of isolation not, but shift in darkness, it si with their connection to death that digimon could change from sunlight changelings, to darkened Virus type digimon, and that this was all you'd need to know could be somewhat kind of true but that this was gone, that to call you a "digimon" means you're cool, so there that no one thinks Myotismon is a real digimon, but actually just a freak, and monster? Sharelly, that theys in besics, chet, sur, okay, so know about these access resonances and that you could love a childfriend who could stabilize his own design and maintain this aspect of Data balance, surely as such with Gabumon, who knows these worlds in surest forms but tu Data AND Vaccine, and that he could have no need for Virus, whereas Agumon has this check level set to the Jurassic planet aspect, but then too does he form Virus aspects, in his ultimate form for battle with Myotismon, as Skullgreymon. True Elements, from earth, to here... That you could know in the very least, that there are 7 primary colors, in these earthrealm diaries, and that these are elements, but that each could express some difference in changing attributes, and each one unique in what makes it something called, elemental. The 7 creators of the digital world itself, clearly excluding Joe Kido, the witch they'd wanted defeated in surest form, so surely that these kids kept their lvies in digital paradise a secret from him and so from Myotismon, till here in this modern era could the digidestined awaken all full aspects of digital computer turn ons, backwards settings, unity protocols, and change this universe into one of THRIVE. ENKRYPTION Marked by the crest of Courage, could we know that this aspect backwards settings these lives and changing these access this living out more in for tu know aspect achieving backwards setting and loving for these in wars before this aspect, aspect, here sure towed, this aspect, back ward, ward, ward, this life, surely over more more for forret! forret! this life, surely, forret! this life, sharelly, sharell, sin sut, sin sut, this world, access changnigns, aspect moreover, moreover, this world, moreover, this moreover, and site leve changings that his living, outside, this life, this life, sure sunny. TWIN That he could have forged it, sure, what, with the power of friendship? Was Joe? Nah, come on, get real, it was Matt, come on, you knew all along,didn't you? In your heart? Yeah, it's okay baby, just know this love in ours couldn't have to k know, i'd ride into battle beside you, and rise these ways forever more, this element called twin, could be change in ours, before to know what's wrong in all your friends and relate this concept to that degree, in some other three, or four tu five, maybe more? friends, anyway, sharelly, and back in these, I can't say I don't know who you are, but that I could be like you, in one way we could together choose, I'll never leave your side, and never not hear your call, so know about friendship on and twin your friends to source out your data derive. DRSF(Database Resonant Server Factors) He was surely bemused, or not really even slightly so, but this was of the crest of Knowledge, created by me, Izzy, and that's Matt in the last one there, just before me, so get used to the idea that we CAN speak for ourselves, and I know how to watch things through the network you'd never have suspected I could gain access to, but call me wizard and be settled with it, because this element involves these changings in ours beyond all resonant diorama, which is to say, remote viewing, or scrying, is only part of the equation, and this element has to do with looking for the tell tale marks of pure kung fu, creative media, across the planets you're on, so that if one hero digimon could make this wandering path, all aspects understood by him could be witnessed not, but all effect he'd had on the world, could change you and yours, in these surest times, you see? ALGORITHM Surely in Sora's set for that she'd made the crest of Love, and that he could lie about her, Tai fell in love with Biyomon sure enough, and like it was warranted or something, that these fewer worlds could be their story, and that surely once a digimon we could always be! This was sure in music, setting this once in ours for, this once a rhythm in, this taken back in ours before that this was God though, this in One Love we do know, this world, surely on before more! Do you know what parkour is? It's just walking, but really, jumping over and across building rooftops, but that, no, not buildings these for these planets here besdie that this was gone before in ours besdie my only life in this chosen grace! This world, this life surely Tai could love me this was Sora, but that you couldn't know, I knew this element that we could play with words on all this next day, and just, speaking, in algorithms like these layered in music, morphs and warps the digital worlds in super incredible ways. SYNTAX That we could aspect some set level understanding, that all true form speak could be logically strung together, and the rearrangement of other other words or linings, could never be wrong, only in that it could express a wrong idea, or a nonsense one, but that specific syntax means something, always, and need you always, to be ABLE to express nonsense ideas, if you want to, so surely could these digimon understand beauty in wahtever form they could believe, by learning of these poetic patterns of change in circumstances, here and out, surely not that it wasn't closely linked with algorithm, but like they were something all together every day anyway, but that this could twin some elements of Sora's, but that Mimi created this crest of Sincerity, and that this was that element, expressed from earth side, now into the digital worlds. VEINS TK changed your lives, surely when he brought this crest of Hope to bare, and that this was gone inside these killer worlds that he could know about this planet never taken surely before that these worlds weren't gone, but that this was never so bad, and all that we knew was bad in these worlds, that this was gone before, that these sentences form this bloodflow through through thoughts in these sentences, and this churning river water could tell you of turbulence, but often these purest veins changing this digital paradise forever and anon, keeping this stream of life, healthy and knowing of, tu that one. DANCE RESONANCE That Cari could hope to pray, or sure that she could build some surest jungle of these dinosaur in this jurassic quarter back in tow, this was gone, but that this wasn't happening for shoe unless you know, looking cool,! Look so good now, that this was my own sun dance, this dance so high on life! These worlds in this for beauty, so taking all they you could love in this Light, sure some crest? Taking all you are and dancing out beyond these worlds, to create these focal harmonies, and become one, surely that this was resonating with these lives ever one tu after the other, see for?